Magic
'Mana and Magic' "It's subtle in flow as it creates growth then sustainability, Violent in strain as it wreaks a devastion then destruction... in any colour of the rainbow, if you must pick..." - Erensa Daegon, Magister of Count Yngad. Mana is the physical form of 'Magic' and a fundamental force of nature. While for the most part it is pravailent everywhere, it's invisable unless significantly concentrated; The act of manipulating mana is called 'Magic'. To preform magic, the mana must be first harnessed from a source. Both the execution and the gathering of magical energies, is done by gathering will with the edditonal assistance of implements and vocations if needed. The source of mana can either be from the self (common among wizards and sorceror types) other beings (such as a pact with a demon or divine favour) or have it taken or granted from the enviroment (like druids). some creatures can come to learn to use, or be born with a natural attunement to it, such as the case of Dragons and some mortals. 'Base Elements' When executing a spell or discarge of energy, the effects are determined through the way you use it and the type of magic that is attuned to you. A character entering the world, and beginning as a magic user, may have to choose a school of magic first, which is just a scroll down. There are seven base types catagorised. Light for the most part, is a restorative magic, and due to the holy nature of the energies it channels, its offensive spells tend to be particularly effective against undead and demons. (As cliche as it seems, yes, it IS possible to design a Light spell so it will benefit only those who are pure of heart.) Water '''like light, can have restorative abilities. Although, a important limitation is that it generally restricts itself to healing the body, while Light magic can heal the body AND spirit. Giving light a whole different dimension of healing, making advanced healing spells tending to use light magic. Water also deals with the manipulation of water itself, as well as ice, and even some poisons. '''Dark is the opposite of light. It deals with necromancer, hexes, curses, posions and offensive magic. Obviously, a classic use of it is the ability of turning darkness into a physical force as well. Earth deals with defensive magic, the channeling of and focus on nature magic. It can also be used as a form of sealing magic, and even, in a more advanced level, gravity manipulation, or even space-time manipulation Fire focuses primarily on offensive spells, such as fireballs, burning spells and explosions on advanced levels. Some mind manipulating spells that focus in extremely strong emotions, such as passion or wrath, will fall in this cathegory Wind can create defensive and disruptive gusts, can become sharp and offensive, and can sometimes be used to manipulate lightning. Many mind-manipulating and illusions also fall in this cathegory, although not all. 'Schools of Magic' With these different types of magics, the mortals of the world have translated raw forms of magic into classifications, intriquite arts, techniques and sciences, creating disictly different ways of using each type of element. As part of faith , people have come to believe an Ancient will protect the users of a particular school of magic. Priest Magic; '''Though today this form of magic is practiced in many religions, it began with Aorism. A group of Aorite priests were devoted to combating evil necromancer magic, in their texts it is said they were spewed forth by servants of Erechios, the death Ancient of Aorism. Priests often tended to the woulds of the poor and the lame, healing their soilder fantatics and unleasing light magic upon the Erechios. Now priests of many religions offer priestly healers, and they even serve in conflicts as medics. Thus, Priest Magic as it is today.Rephios is thought to watch over it`s users. '''Necromancer Magic; '''Origionally crafted by the servants of Erechios to cause misery, death and harm and it is effectively employed to this purposes. Opposes Priest Magic.Some have come to believe there is another faction of Erechios followers , who instead utilise his magic for less malicious purposes , not viewing it as an obligation to cause misery and pain and might go as far as to use it even to help lost souls and commit good deeds. They are also believed to be the ones behind the creation of Shaman magic.no such speculation has met solid proof .The Ancient representing it`s energy is widely regarded as Azractos nevertheless. '''Sorcerer/Elementalist Magic : Formed as the collaborative knowledge of Scholars, Wizards, Mages and Sorcerors alike, useful for combat as it can offer some defense, offense, support and even a little healing, employing the respective elements of earth, fire, wind and water.Four Ancients represent this : Sephiragios , is believed to watch over fire users , Serahygros for water, Taurios for wind and Malgrados for earth Warlock Magic '''is the catagory for offensive magic and offensive summoning. Often these powers are obtained with pacts with demons, though sometimes it is granted. There are few scrolls and books that deal with the learned art of this magic though they are often kept secret. Warlock Magic is the more dangerous of the Arts for one to deal with with the sole exception of the Forbiden Spells.Zicrathos is believed to side with the users of this magic. '''Arcanist Magic: is magic channeled through runes and prime magical sources. It is mostly deffensive.For the few who know about this Ancient, Goltharos is believed to protect Arcanists. Shaman Magic : The power to summon souls and spirits of nature and use them mostly to grant your allies and yourself the upper hand in a battle and produce a clear advantage , but not something of a finisher.It is ironic how , the origins of this magic school have never been revealed , even to the strongest of students.It is also rumored that a single promising young shaman is told the secret , but no comfirmation has even been . That lead people believing two diffrent theories: The first being that Shamanism comes from Azractos , the spirit Ancient , and the other , that it derieves from Erechios , the death Ancient. Also not comfirmed , although the first seems more credible.Azractos is widely held as the protector of Shamans. '''Oracle Magic: '''Magic employing the forces of the mind and the psychic nature of magic. It revolves around counter offense, turning your opponent`s and their attacks on their own and being a serious asset in combat.It is believed Falagrinos grants strength and courage to it`s users. '''Archmage Magic : '''The strongest accesible magic type , maintaining control over the basic concepts and forces behind the universe and creation such as matter , time , space etc . It is very powerful and the ways to acces it have been a mystery. If the proposal makes it however a certain in-roleplay event will be held for characters that fullfil the conditions and recieve archmage magic. It is only known that one will have to be expert in one of the other magical fields being that the triasls might inculde fighting .Aoro himslef is told to watch over them. '''Mechanic Magic: '''A rare branch of magic , mechanic magic employs the use of mystical forces and energies to enpower artificial , mechanic beings which are utilised as puppets. Except that it can enpower several machineries to fight , it excels in non-combat situations enpowering several mechanical devices to get through terrain difficulties and other non-combat natured problems.It is thought Omnios grants the knowledge needed to it`s users. The following two types are not accesible , however for the first type , there is a weaker version such as the Archmage Magic: '''Ancient Magic: '''The magic utilised by the god-like Ancients . It is very strong and it is somewhat above the Archmage Magic , while not in function , but in strength and effectivity. '''Forbidden Ancient Magic: '''Several spells , the Ancients themselves detested and vowed not to use. It is believed that some of the Forbiden spells of Erechios gave birth to Necromancer magic , especially the ones allowing them to raise the dead. Some spells that derieve from the forbiden magic of Rephios might be utilised into priest Magic[ taken that the divine protection Rephios grants can defend and enpower an entire army causing great changes to the world]. One of this spells : The Final Gate , utilised by Omnios unlocks the prison of Neffrakil.While a human would perhaps be exhausted and killed by the use of one of this spells , the effects on the world would still be terrible.Like other fields of magic , some believe Neffrakil takes an interest on the users of such spells. Generally, mages would specialize into one of six categories: Light, Dark, Water, Fire, Earth, and Air. Within a field of magic.